Whilst in Pilferreach
The party started the morning by speaking to the owner of the small in they had spent the night at in the southern district of Pilferreach. They asked about Brand and the order, he informed them that they frequent the town regularly. They then found a guard for more information and discovered that several of the order were currently celebrating the winter holidays at the Thistle Bush Inn, a renowned brewery and coach-house in the northern district, Erebos sprinted into the distance and the party attempted to catch up. The coach house was a large looking mead hall, with a bar running along the longest wall, large barrels towered behind several bartenders trying to complete the orders of crowd of patrons in this very busy inn. Erebos purchased a barrel of the Dragons Breath Ale which caused him to burp small spits of fire. Arlo purchase a mug of Medusa's Curse Ale which caused him to space out and become slightly stoned. Food was then ordered and a large party of the Order were found drinking at a table. Then, Melvor was spotted, Drogon cast minor illusion to turn Melvor's ale to resemble blood, he spit it out immediately and poured it on the floor, much to the disamay of his friends, he then proceeded to go to the bar to order another drink and met Erebos, they caught up and we told where Brand was, in a location called Sentry House on the west side of Pilferreach. The party finished their food and drink and went to speak to Brand, after meeting with the house master Brannigan they showed her the Box of Deneir which stunned her to silence. She offer to lead the party to the head of her order as long as they deliver some supplies and escort two other members of the order Felix and Morgrove. The head of the order resided west towards the ruined tower, they made preparations and met outside of Sentry House. Brand informed the party a change of plans and rode off on her own, leaving Felix and Morgrove to lead the party west. During the travels the party slept in a barn offered by a farmer as the winter weather had started to turn. However in the night, they were attacked by a Wereboar and is Orc accomplices, being surrounded and out numbered Drogon used Thunderwave which knocked back several enemies but also caused significant damage to the barn, almost killing Ansem and causing the barn to start collapsing, the party managed to get clear, but a horse escaped, Drogon's cart was crushed and the supplies destroyed. The party met Brand on the outskirts of a forest which circled around the Ruined Tower. She said not to ask any questions and to just go with it and walked her horse forward past two sigil stones and then disappeared. Felix told the party to "get a load of this" and moved the cart forward following Brand, as the party went pass the sigil stones they saw the Tower shift into a large wizards tower with a large fort around it consisting of strong wooden and stone bastions. It was a hive of activity providing accommodation for at least 300 members of the order. The party were lead inside and then allowed a meeting with the Head of the Order. They discovered that he was not a human but a beholder called Baraka All Eyed, still wearing a set of robes with a large monocle. He offer the party some seats and playfully asked their reasons for being here. Ansem asked about the Orcus Arcanum and was told it resided in Cania, home of Mephistopheles in his great library. However getting there is nigh impossible, however Baraka said there was one way to get in easily, however the party will have to deal with the creeping corruption close to Falfayre and to return with its dealers staff. He also told the party of the locations for the Box of Denier's original contents, the Deck of Many things. 5 cards in 4 locations, Outside Perinoss, Oxenburt, Narvaa and Westerthorne. 2 However can only be retrieved by someone of pure good heart. The party then decided to make preparations to head further north and then from there west towards Falfayre.